


"Dinner For Three"

by Autumn_Witch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Witch/pseuds/Autumn_Witch
Summary: In this version of DAI, after the fall of Haven, the Inquisitor (Willow) invites her two younger sisters (Rowyn and Fern) to Skyhold to help out. Little did she know what she was really getting herself into! This short story takes place after “Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts” but before the “What Pride Had Wrought”





	"Dinner For Three"

Entering her private dining room, Willow wasn’t surprised in the least to see she was the first one to the table. Both Fern and Rowyn weren’t exactly known for the punctuality.

Pouring herself a glass of honey mead, she gracefully seated herself and began to run the day’s events through her head. Willow was soon so lost in thought she jumped a bit in surprise when Fern abruptly busted into the room unannounced and quickly sat down in the closest chair with an unceremonious plop.

Before Willow could say anything, Fern blurted out, “Hey sis! Where’s the grub I’m freaking starved!”

Glancing over the rim of her mead goblet, with a wry grin, Willow answered, “It will be here soon. I figured you two would be late so, I told them to hold off until you both got here.” Taking a slow sip of mead, she continued, “What have you been up to Fern?”

Pouring herself a goblet of the luscious, golden mead, Fern took a deep swig and placed her goblet back on the table with such force a few drops sloshed out over the top before replying. “I was working with Sera. She has this really cool trick shot she’s trying to teach me. Let me tell you, for someone who claims to have no formal training she is the best archer I’ve ever seen. Then after lunch Solas and I went for a walk in the forest on the south side of the castle.”

Willow’s nose crinkled a big in disapproval at Fern spending even more time with Sera. Sera was a fine enough addition to the Inquisition, but her anti-Elven views rubbed Willow seriously the wrong way. Elves in Thedas had a hard enough time without their own bad mouthing them at every corner. However, before Willow could voice her opinion on the matter, Fern had moved on to Solas.

Although Willow often falsely pleaded ignorance to both of her sisters shenanigans, she had made it clear that she wanted Fern to take it slow with Solas. The two of them had been spending a considerable amount of time together and although Willow had the highest respect for Solas, and indeed owed her life to him, she did not fully trust him. His sometimes mysterious behaviour and outright vagueness on his past worried Willow. He was also much older than her baby sister and Willow didn’t want to see Fern’s honour being taken advantage of by someone who could so easily manipulate her. Solas hid his true nature behind a kind smile but his gazed through eyes of a predator. 

Taking in a quick, small breath, Willow spoke as calmly as she could, “So how’s it going between you two?”

Fern’s pretty, round face, framed by her blonde hair aptly styled in a cute pixie cut, suddenly washed with defiance. “Not that it’s any of your business but it’s going fine.” Shaking her head a bit she continued, “Actually, it’s going slow as molasses in winter. Sheeeshhh, sometimes I think the man has more willpower than Mythal or maybe he’s gay? Do you think he's gay?"

Willow could not help but chuckle at Fern’s frustration. The poor girl had been trying to seduce the man for months and although they had kissed a few times, his willingness to take the next step in their physical relationship was very slow in coming and somewhat mysterious considering Willow's opinion of him. She suspected that Solas either had some sense of honour regarding such things or he was nervous about bedding the Inquisitor’s baby sister. Either way, she was happy for it despite Fern’s frustrations.

Trying not to sound relieved, Willow said, “Ah well don’t worry sis, he’ll come around one day.”

Fern was about to blurt out a reply when Rowan opened the door and swaggered in at her own deliberate pace, instantly altering the atmosphere of the room . Both Willow and Fern looked up trying to gage what type of mood she was in. The raven haired, dark eyed beauty was the dark sheep of the family and quite often her moods were darker than her famously beautiful, chestnut locks. Half the people in Skyhold assumed she was a Blood Mage, but Willow assured those in power she was just moody and liked to keep to herself.

The rivalry and comparisons between both Willow and Rowyn had started at an early age. Both being Mages they had competed with each other since childhood. Willow the eldest of the two always seemed to come out on top not so much due to inherently better magic abilities but Willow’s strong as steel nerves and unbreakable confidence usually landed her on top. Though it wasn’t until their Keeper had chosen Willow to be her First when Willow was only the tender age of fifteen, did their relationship really turn sour.

Rowyn, from the time she could talk, wanted to be her clan’s First. When Willow was chosen, despite the fact she didn’t want the honour, Rowyn’s world came tumbling down around her. Thus, the two never really got along that well afterwards to such an extent that Rowyn turned down being her clan’s Second just to defy Willow’s significance. She vowed never to work in her older sister’s shadow again. The fact she came to assist in the Inquisition took the combined effort of their Keeper and their parents, but she had made it clear she would leave in a shot if she ever felt unappreciated or underutilised.

Clearing her throat, Willow spoke first. “Thanks for coming Ro.”

First looking at Fern, then back to Willow, Rowyn replied, “No problem sis. What’s going on?” She then sat down between her two sisters at the small, round, oak dinner table.

Willow carefully poured Rowyn a goblet of mead before responding. “Oh, Fern was just telling me about her unrequited lust as far as Solas is concerned.”

Despite wanting to keep a serious demeanour, Rowyn could not help but crack a smile and with that both Willow and Roywn giggled together only as sisters could.

Fern’s eye’s went wide in embarrassment and she prepared to throw both of her older sisters a really solid zinger in retort, but then she took a few sniffs of air and shook her head in disgust. Nearly shouting she asked, “Ghilan'nain’s tits Ro, what the hell have you been doing? You smell like a wet horse! ”

Looking a bit perturbed by her baby sister’s bluntness, she sighed and answered, “I’ve been out riding and it started to rain. I didn't have time to change.”

“Why on earth are you riding a horse for Ro? I’ve got the best stable of proper harts in Thedas, and you’re still riding one of those shem, farm animals?” Willow asked.

A bit annoyed, Rowyn answered, “I just like the horses all right?”

Willow gave Rowyn a doubtful eyebrow raise.

As teasingly as she could voice it, Fern piped in, “I know why she’s riding a horse.”

Rowyn glared at Fern as if daring her to continue.

“Oh really?” Willow asked straight faced. “Why is that?”

Staring dead-eyed at Rowyn as she spoke, Fern replied, “Because her precious Josie is too scared to ride a hart.”

With a wide grin, Willow pushed back a long loose wisp of her silky, ginger hair behind her ear. “You’ve got to be kidding me? Is that true Ro?”

Slumping in her chair in frustration Rowyn sullenly replied, “Yes and this is the reason I don’t come to these dinners any more. You two just can’t stand that I'm involved with a human can you? I swear you’re worse than mum and da.”

“Lighten up sis. I don’t care. I actually think it’s cute. You two make such a sweet couple .” Fern quipped with a chipper smile.

Taking another deep sip of mead, Willow spoke, “Though I am not sure how the parents are going to react to your little stunt in Val Royale with Josie’s intended.”

Disbelief and anger flashed across Rowyn’s face. “You didn’t tell them did you?”

Doing her best to sound casual, Willow answered, “Of course I did. They had a right to know and I knew you weren’t going to tell them any time soon.”

Slamming her fists hard on the table and nearly knocking her goblet over, Rowyn snapped, “Who gave you the damn right? It’s none of their business and even if it was, it should have been up to me to tell them.”

Calm and cool as ever, Willow spoke, “They asked me to Ro. And remember, we have to be really careful with them. It’s bad enough all three of us are working for the Inquisition but the fact that you and Josie probably angered a few more powerful human families with that business in Val Royale means there's going to be even more people with excuses to go after the clan.”

“I wanted to break it too them slowly Wil. It’s not like they're going to be happy for us anyway. I also wanted Josie to meet them first, you know, to soften the blow.” Rowyn angrily snapped back.

Staring right back at Rowyn, Willow asked, “You wanted Josie to meet them? What do you think they’re going do? Invite a Shem to camp for afternoon tea? You know how they are.”

“Yes I do and that’s exactly why I wanted to do it my way. Why the hell can’t you just stay out of my damn life?” Roywn shot back.

Shaking her head softly, Willow replied, “I wasn’t trying to interfere with your personal life Ro. I just wanted mun and da to be safe. How many times have they been under fire since we left? This is just going to complicate things more. That’s all and you know it.”

The anger flowing through Rowyn as this point was so palpable Fern could feel the magical ebbing through her. Afraid that the Rowyn might do something stupid or something she couldn’t take back, Fern decided to speak up as to divert attention from the volatile situation. Tilting her head slightly, she casually proclaimed, “Well at least you aren’t spending Inquisition gold to hide your relationship.”

For the first time that evening, a small look of defensiveness appeared on Willow’s face and Rowyn gazed curiously at Fern before asking, “What do you mean?”

Before Fern could answer, Willow firmly said, “Fern no. Don’t go there.”

Defiantly nodding, Fern replied, “Why not? It’s only fair and we’re all sisters. And besides, she has a right to know. Fair is fair.”

Genuine curiosity quickly filled Rowyn as her anger slowly faded. “Oh this sounds good.” Glaring a Willow, Rowyn asked, “Do tell Fern? What have I missed?”

Willow just glowered in disappointment as she knew Fern would spell the beans no matter what.

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Fern said, “Well it would appear our big, so called responsible sister is shagging the power behind the Orlaisian throne.”

For a moment Rowyn was confused because she knew Willow wouldn’t even consider a man so, it couldn’t possibly be Gaspard. But then she remembered the power broking deal Willow imposed on Gaspard in return for helping him gain the Orlaisian throne. Then it hit her. With shock of disbelief, she whispered, “You’re shagging Briala?”

Willow silently nodded in contrition avoiding eye contact with Rowyn.

Looking back at Fern then back a Willow, Rowyn asked, “Are you fucking nuts? I wouldn’t trust that woman to walk behind me much less shag her! Holy crap Willow! She shagged Celine and Celine tried to wipe us out!”

Willow started to say something but at that exact moment the kitchen staff brought in the food for dinner. The savoury aroma of grilled salmon and fresh summer salad soon filled the room. By the time the kitchen girls left, the three sisters emotions had calmed back down a bit.

Taking a big bite of salmon, Rowyn turned to Fern and asked, “How did you find out?”

Willow just sighed annoyingly at the question.

Grinning again, Fern spoke, “Well about a month ago Bull asked me to help out with a special caravan that was arriving from Val Royale. We get at least three caravans a week from there and I was curious why this particular one needed extra security. So, I went and retrieved Sera and we snuck into the storage depot before our people had time to unpack the wagons.” Popping a cherry tomato in her mouth, she eagerly continued while she chewed. “We noticed one of the wagons had been disguised from the outside to look like a cargo carrier but the inside was all velvet and posh crap ya know?”

Rowyn nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, Sera suspected whomever was hiding in there must be really important if they went to all the trouble to hide it. And you know how Sera feels if some noble nob is about so, we then marched right to the throne room to ask Willow about it. But, low and behold, big sister had magically disappeared.” Fern said with a grin.

“Oh? She did now did she?” Rowyn smirked.

“Well, Sera suspected it had to be some important Orlesian mucky-muck here for some type of secret deal. Then, of course, we sneaked out onto one of the outer balconies attached to Willow’s room to get a sneak peek at our mystery guest and guess what we saw?” Fern asked with a wink.

“Fern, please don’t get too graphic?” Willow begged as her face started to blush.

Roywn immediately hushed Willow and motioned to Fern to continue.

Munching on another cherry tomato, Fern began, “Well, at first we thought maybe someone was actually attacking Willow, thus we both charged into the room to save her, like we do..” Stifling a giggle, Fern continued, “However, what we discovered was two completely naked Elves shagging the living crap out of each other in broad day light and what made it even more hilarious was Sera asked, with a completely straight face, ‘I wonder if that’s what I look like when I shag? Andraste knickers I hope not.’”

With that, both Fern and Rowyn completely lost it and were laughing themselves to tears. Willow did her best to ignore them both and simply rolled her eyes as she took another sip of mead.

After several minutes of non-stop laughing, Willow was about to say something when there was a loud, quick knock on the door followed by Cassandra entering the room. Facing Rowyn and Fern, who were still trying to stop laughing, Cassandra raised an curious eyebrow, grunted and then looked towards Willow for guidance.

Willow shook her head and said, “Don’t ask…just don’t ask.” Which of course set her two off again.

As soon as she was able, Cassandra spoke, “Leliana’s people just found Corypheus. He and his army are marching towards the Abour Wilds.”

“I’ll meet you and the others at the war table in a few minutes.” Willow replied with utmost seriousness.

Cassandra nodded and left the room.

The gravity of the situation suddenly weighed heavy on all three women. They all knew this would mean a massive battle and many lives on both sides would be lost. They fact that Corypheus was marching into sacred Dalish territory wasn’t lost on any of them either.

Looking at her older sister, Rowyn asked, “What’s the word sis?”

Pondering for just another moment, Willow soon answered, “Ok. Ferm, you and Harding get out there as fast as you can and find out what the hell they are up to and what their numbers are. Roywn, work with Solas and Fiona and prepare the Mages for battle. All of them.”

With that the three girls stood up from the table and started to leave. Before they reached the door, Willow gently took both her sisters by their arm and pulled them back into a group hug.

She softly affirmed, “I love you both… be careful please.”

All three sisters hugged harder one more time before breaking up and heading their own directions.


End file.
